


Teen Titans: Blazing Hearts

by Runecat311



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runecat311/pseuds/Runecat311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Starfire begin a relationship together. Will a jealous Robin and new enemies destroy them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Teen Titans Blazing Hearts  
RavenxStarfire  
Beast boy x Terra  
Chapter 1: Confessions

Breathe in, breathe out.

My mind a blank state.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Else I doom a planet to its fate.

Breathe in, breathe out

Blank...black...the safe state.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Safe...safe...

But wait what is this a flash of bright red?

Naked body of the woman of my passions laying in my bed.

She's stretched and coy, enjoying my reaction to her show.

Her emerald eyes begging me nearer, and to never go.

"Starfire..." I mumbled. "Even in my meditations you haunt me." I sighed and punched the ground on my way down from my levitation. "Damnit!" I know I'm a demon spawn and should have no real morals, but I care about what she wants damnit! Ever since Beast Boy discovered Terra lives he's been too obsessed with trying to help her regain her memory to help me with my feelings. Starfire is with Robin now, if she were meant to be with me in my arms, in my bed...she would be...one day...but right now...she belongs to a man, a man I cannot compete with. I would never compromise either of their happiness, Robin is my close friend and alley, and so is Starfire...I could never hurt them due to my own cravings of her skin, her taste, her moans... "Fuck!" I exclaimed clutching my head. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Tears brimmed in my eyes as the alarms sounded. Good, a fight is necessary for my mental health right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We were unaware of who we would encounter, we were aware it was someone new, a hopeful rising star for villains, a rising star I would crush if they hurt my beautiful shinning Star.

"Alright team, here's the plan!" Robin exclaimed to get our attention. "We don't know who these people are or much about them, so Starfire, Raven, I need you two to fly ahead with Beast Boy to scope out who these people are and try to neutralize them until we can get there!"

"Understood!" I said sternly.

"Alright." Starfire said in seriousness with no hints of affection like she normally would on missions since they got together.

"You got it, Robin!" Beast Boy spoke before I had a chance to think about Starfire's demeanor.

"Be careful, Starfire." Robin said in response. "I love you." He called, sounding a little desperate, but Starfire was already gone and leading before me and Beast Boy in the form of a falcon caught up with her. I flew alongside Starfire who seemed to be emitting incredibly angry and incredibly harsh energies.

"Hey...Star..."

"What is the matter, Friend Raven?" Starfire's demeanor changed her anger practically melted and she was bright and cheerful.

"I was only wondering...what was that between you and Robin?"

"Oh, you have noticed?" I nodded as Starfire took a deep breath. "Robin wanted to wait to tell the others, but I cannot pretend. Robin and I broke up."

"What? Why-?" I was cut off as a blazing black and green ball of energy shot from the ground and a shriek of a falcon came from Beast Boy.

"Starfire, move!" I called as I dove down towards one of the two cloaked figures that discovered us. The figure continued to fire projectiles at us as the other shot fire. "Starfire! Get behind me shoot missiles as I make a field around us; I'll shoot a field around them to trap them when we get close!"

"Alright!"

"Beast Boy, I need a distraction! Falcon dive otter air mammoth quake raptor!" Beast Boy cawed in response and dove first transforming into an otter to swim around the projectiles in midair, but before he could do the rest, the other cloaked figure morphed into a brown pterodactyl to attempt to intercept Beast Boy, he quickly transformed into a manticore and grappled with the fire-shooting shape shifter as they plummeted towards the ground shifting to match one another's shape.

"Starfire, offensive airstrike, now!" We had to continue with our plan even with Beast Boy out of commission, so with me in the lead, I made a field of energy encasing Starfire and I as Starfire continuously shot projectiles through a couple gaps to try to prevent the shooter from shooting and therefore distracted. Unfortunately this was not the case, as Starfire shot her balls of energy, our assailant shot hers in time with Starfire's and nullified our attacks, but I didn't worry about this much, because we were almost at the point where I could trap this new villain, but alas the surprises did not cease as the cloaked figure called out to the darkness.

"Now!" She flew towards Starfire and I at an incredible speed, but I felt I could still trap her no matter how fast she was going. I dropped the shields around me and Starfire, thinking the cloaked figure's partner was too preoccupied with Beast Boy to get the message or was too late and shot energy to encase her; she shot her energy to collide with mine and expand to encase my energy with hers.

"What the-?"

"Raven! Watch out!" I heard Starfire's voice a second before I felt the collision of the impact of a speeding hippogriff as I started to fall the hippogriff also rammed me with Beast Boy in the form of a ram, knocking me unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"It isn't our fault!" I heard Robin's voice through the darkness  
"How long does it take you to ride 3 miles on a high speed bike, Boy Wonder?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How long, huh? The roads were fucking deserted and it still took you hours to find us!"

"You best not question me, Beast Boy!"

"Then will you allow me to question you, Robin?" Starfire's voice was closer than the others, sadder, angry even. "Why did it take you so long? We weren't even far?"

"We had problems of our own!" Robin defended himself.

"What which pizza shop to go to while I get a bruised eye and Raven takes a worse beating?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're only lucky Starfire was able to fly us to the tower when you guys didn't show!" Robin and Beast Boy kept going on like that, but I was only aware of Starfire's presence. Her hand gently cradled mine as her voice soothed gently through the madness.

"Raven, please wake up." The pleading in her voice stirred mixed emotions in my being and I could feel my body find the will to open my eyes to see two emerald eyes staring into mine. "Raven! Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I grumbled, feeling a throbbing in my head. "What happened?" I asked noticing that Robin quickly left the room as I began talking, as did Beast Boy.

"Oh, Raven it was awful! The shape shifter that shot fire who revealed herself to be Inferno changed into a hippogriff and slammed into you to stun you when Starlight the other figure intercepted your shield to capture her and then rammed Beast Boy into you and knocked you out and then badly injured Beast Boy and left. Robin and Cyborg didn't show up, so I took you and Beast Boy to the tower, did my best to get you medical help before returning where we were and found Robin and Cyborg, led them to the tower and had Cyborg treat the both of you."

"You...treated me?"

"Just your arm and bandaged your wounds from the hippogriff, but Cyborg did the rest. I only have minor medical training where I'm from."  
"Wow Star...that's really nice...thank you."

"I'd do anything to help you, Raven." She smiled warmly before bringing a trey from nowhere. "I even made you tea before you woke." I frowned in confusion and looked behind her as countless numbers of treys were stacked with cups of spoiled tea.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours, almost a whole day, I made fresh tea every minute because I know you don't like it even a little cold." I smiled a little in the way only Starfire only gets me to smile.

"Thank you." I took the cup gratefully and sipped on it, surprised she even got the flavor and every last thing about it according to how I make my tea.

"It was difficult at first, but paying attention to your tea making while we talked really helped." Starfire smiled in a way I haven't seen before, like she just discovered something amazingly captivating; I found myself blushing and quickly wanted to deflect any detection.

"So what happened between you and Robin?" Starfire's smile disappeared and instead of looking at the image of me drinking her tea her eyes were seeing another time, another place; another person.  
"I thought I loved him, and maybe I did, his personality is exceptionally mysterious and I love discovering things, not just this planet, but people as well, I don't know why the unknown is so intriguing to me." She paused to smile a bit to herself. "We were alone, in a secluded place, no Titans, no emergencies, no one else but the two of us, and I should've enjoyed this, but couldn't help but feel rather...out of place. Like I shouldn't be there." She paused again, going back to what happened. "He...made his intentions known he wanted to...consummate our year long relationship...and I thought sure we should be ready, but..." Starfire inhaled and calmly informed me. "I wasn't ready...I had no attraction to Robin at all physically. It felt wrong to me. I told him of this and he brushed it off as I needed more time. We went to a carnival at a public place and I was wondering what was wrong with me, until I saw them." She smiled with almost complete glee. "Two women were holding hands! Kissing, being intimate with each other, close and loving. I was so excited to discover this planet isn't as different as my own! But I also discovered something I didn't at all think about until I saw those two. I have viewed such couples on my planet, but it took those women at the carnival for me to understand not only do I appreciate the love they have, but I'm also envious. I realized and understood after much contemplation and experimentation that I am attracted to females not only emotionally, but physically as well."

"I...take it Robin didn't take the news well."

"He did not..." Starfire trailed off. "He thought it was his fault I feel this way, blaming he didn't push to have sex, that I became so used to emotional connections and emotions in general that that's why I crave the body of women." Her eyes bore into mine as her voice adopted a new tone. "It's not women I crave, it's just one woman, Raven." I felt my throat form a lump at her words. Could this really be happening right now? "Raven, for a long time I have acted oblivious to my feelings towards you, but after tonight...I just want to say these words before I never get a chance to...Raven, I..." A blush formed at her cheeks, she was nervous, of what I was unsure. There is no reason I would deny such a heartfelt confession. "...I love you, Raven, I wish for that love to evolve into more than friendship and secret admiration. Will you try with me?"

"Starfire..." I was at a loss for words as my hand reached for her cheek, feeling the soft skin for the first time, relishing in it as I had her face me. "...I have these feelings for you as well, Starfire. But there's one thing you have to understand about my thoughts on trying." Before she could say a word I pulled her forward and claimed her lips for a kiss I never thought I'd ever have. It was short and brief, but enough for I had this beautifully innocent doe as my own, there is never a reason to suffocate her. When we parted I looked her in the eyes as I spoke sternly. "Do or do not, there is no try." I smiled as did my Starfire.

"That is a wise saying, Raven." Starfire said in response, eyes sparkling from the kiss.

"I got it from a movie. I should show you sometime." Starfire continued to grin even wider as she climbed onto the med room bed with me and cuddled close.

"I would love that, Raven." Starfire giggled as she nuzzled close to my neck. "I love cuddling you like this."

"Mmm, maybe we could cuddle elsewhere, this mattress doesn't feel all that cozy." Starfire immediately jumped to levitate over me and carry me from the room in a squeal only to run into a very angry Robin.

"So, you didn't want to make love with someone you've been with for a year, but you're more than willing to just jump with someone you just established a relationship or whatever with?" Robin crossed his arms, tears forming in both his and Starfire's eyes. "That's fine, Starfire, go and have a fuck time with someone you barely know! You'll be back." Robin left as Starfire lowered to the ground. She silently made it to my bedroom, gave me a quick hug and placed me on the bed. I did not like this side of Starfire, I could tell she was about to leave; I wanted to stop her.

"Starfire!" I grabbed her wrist as she was about to leave. "You don't have to sleep here, but I'd love it if you held me until I slept." Starfire felt cold, scared even. She quickly took back her hand and crept out my door.

"Raven, I truly am sorry, but Robin's right, we should take our time."  
"Starfire! We've been friends for a while, we have a connection, just because we are...I don't even know...right now doesn't mean that we never had a connection! I am very discouraged by how you are acting because of him, but I understand and if you want to talk about it then come here and talk to me like how we used to." Starfire hesitated before turning around and crawled into the bed with me as I held onto her. "We are both hurt, there's no need to shut everything off." Starfire clung onto my sides and tenderly pulled onto me, gently stroking my hair as I rubbed her back.

"I am sorry, Raven, I'm glad I have you, I am new to a relationship with someone I do not want to lose, and I'm just scared I lost Robin as a friend."

"Robin is...just going to need time, he'll come around." I kissed her forehead as she gave a small smile. "There's my smiling doe." I murmured as I started nodding off. "See, it wasn't hard talking to me was it? And now we are holding each other."

"Yes, thank you Raven."

"I'll be patient with you with your feelings and us, we don't have to tell anyone we are girlfriends yet if your uncomfortable with it right now."  
"Thank you, Raven, but no, I want everyone to know we are girlfriends, that you are mine and I am yours." She tightened her hold. "But thank you for being patient."

"You're welcome." I managed to say before adding. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Raven. Go to sleep now, you need the rest."

"I'm fine..." I murmured, sleep about to overcome me.

"Sleep, Raven, I'm here, and I'll be here when you open your eyes." With a kiss I closed my eyes, not aware I definitely would need the sleep for what we were about to face.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Not so Empty Threats

Chapter 2 Not so Empty Threats

Here in my arms, here in my bed.  
We live, our love the farthest from dead.  
My hands can hold, my hands can touch.  
She deserves my adoration, nothing is too much.  
The blank state fills with red and green.  
Powers inside me unlike what was once seen.  
My thoughts of her  
Not always clean.

"Raven?" I heard my beautiful Starfire murmur as she snuggled into my neck.  
I was up before her, staring at the ceiling.

  
"Yes, Star? I'm here." I went to quickly wrap my arm around her, flinching as my muscles screamed in protest. I felt gentle arms wrap around my waist and pull me close, my face resting above her chest.

  
"I know you are, Raven." I heard her murmur. "I was only going to ask what you wanted for breakfast." My face flushed as my mind ran through things that had nothing to do with food.

  
'Calm yourself!' I scolded in my head. 'One step at a time.'

  
"I'm alright." I claimed, hiding my blush by nuzzling her neck. "I just want to lay here a while longer." I felt something was off when Starfire didn't respond I went to raise my head to look at her, but was quickly brought back down just above her chest once more. I was blushing furiously realizing I was a lot closer than I once originally was. "Star-?"

  
"What of I want something, hm?" She spoke in a way I never heard her speak before. It was bold, it was confident and incredibly sexy. My innocent shinning Star was being sexy.

  
"Wh-what is it that you want?" I spoke trying to lift my head, being brought back down with such force.

  
"Kiss me."

  
"Ok just let me-."

  
"No, not the lips, kiss where you wanted to kiss. I know where you want to and you will not leave until you done so." I was trembling. I had no idea what got into Starfire, but I was thoroughly enjoying it.

  
"Star, are you sure?"

  
"Yes." Starfire spoke huskily. "Please, Raven." I didn't need anymore coaxing as I turned back to her chest, lightly fondling them and showering kisses down her cleavage. Her light moans had me kiss back up her neck licking the sensitive areas as Starfire shivered. "Raven..." she whispered.  
"This feels...so right...that it's you doing this. I don't know how to explain."

  
"I do." I purred, gently nibbling the spot as Starfire trembled. "I'll show you." I bit down on Starfire's neck, marking her as mine as her stifled screams encouraged me to be rougher. She gripped my hair as a sound I've  
never heard her make resounded through me; making me tremble as I continued  
to mark the beautiful woman that is mine. I almost lost myself completely  
in her, almost took it farther than I should when a pounding at my door  
sounded, silencing the both of us.

  
"Yo, Raven, Starfire! Robin wants everyone out in the kitchen! Some kind of  
emergency debriefing whatever that means!" We paused at Beastboy's words.  
Robin shouldn't have to have us for a debriefing we already knew as much as  
we could. And the team clown almost seemed happy, excited even, announcing  
loud enough for almost the whole tower to hear.

  
'Or maybe he just knew what was happening behind closed doors' I thought  
with a smile as Starfire and I rose from the bed and opened the door. Beastboy was standing there with a giant smile and Terra hanging on his arm.

  
"What-?"

  
"Surprise!" The green boy exclaimed. "She's back! And she remembers everything!" Beastboy smirked as the blonde kissed his cheek.

  
"Wait Terra remembers everything?" I asked trying for green boy wonder to play catch up.

  
"Yup."

  
"The night after we encountered two new badies?"

  
"Yup."

  
"And she doesn't remember how she remembers?"

  
"Yup."

  
"And you don't think that's wierd?"

  
"Yu...no...wait...what?" Beastboy morphed dog ears that folded back in confusion and sadness. "Now that you mention it..."

  
"Regardless of how you came back and remembered us, I am overjoyed to  
welcome you back." Starfire chimed, embracing the surprised blonde before  
she returned the gesture. When they parted Terra smirked.

  
"I'm glad to see you and Raven finally got things moving, if that mark on  
your neck is any indication." I felt myself blush and was surprised as Starfire giggled in glee, not at all trying to hide the bruise on her neck.

  
"Well thank you, Terra, I believe those marks on you are also a loving statement of you and Beastboy." Terra snapped her hand to cover the fang marks on her neck as well; I chuckled as I kissed my girlfriend's cheek.

  
"Way to go, Bambi."

  
"But I'm not-"

  
"It's a petname, a nickname you give to your lover."

  
"Then what do you wish me to call you?"

  
"Star, that's not how-."

  
"I hate to interrupt." Beastboy cut into our conversation. "But Robin did want us in the kitchen for something; not a debriefing, but something tells me I wish it was."

  
"Oh, right." I nodded curtly before grabbing Starfire's hand. "Let's go."

  
We headed to the kitchen to find Robin standing in front of the couch he motioned for us to sit where Cyborg was already sitting.

  
"Take a seat." He spoke coldly; we quickly did as instructed before he spoke up again. "As we all know, we are faced with two cloaked enemies, Ember and Starlight. We don't know much except Ember can control fire and shape shift and Starlight shoots out balls of black and green energies, enough to match or rival Raven." We were all silent, waiting for Robin to drop the bomb we could all see coming. "On our way to your location, Cyborg and I were also attacked by another figure that went under the name of Wounded Crane. He seems to specialize in combat and weapons, not superpowers." Something was racing through my mind as Robin spoke, something I wasn't quite enjoying. "Now, while you all slept, we received a  
message from Wounded Crane." Robin clicked a button and a masked man, tall,  
muscled and dark filled the screen; we couldn't see his face or much of what he looked like as he spoke.

  
"Hello, Titans." His voice was clearly altered from whatever he was using to record himself. "I apologize for the measures I took to conceal myself, but it is necessary; for you all know me, yet you do not, and I can't quite give myself away." The man crossed his arms and leaned back against the  
wall. "Now onto my demands. If you do not wish for more things like this to occur..." a quick switch went to the destruction of various buildings with the Japanese symbol for crane plastered on the rubble. "...then I ask for you to hand over Starfire and Terra. You have 24 hours, then you will be  
unable to stop me." The feed cut off as Robin turned off the television.

  
"Now, I thought this was a hoax at first, because I wondered how he was  
able to attack all those areas without our notice, but I discovered all these places were attacked simultaneously which means-"

  
"Crane, Ember and Starlight time traveled from the future." I blurted as all the pieces seemed to fit. "Look, I know you only think it's Crane, but look at the facts. Nothing can deflect or match my powers except for  
another demon or Starfire, and no one knows of our maneuvers except for  
everyone in this tower, yet they predicted each one. I doubt this is coincidence." Robin was about to speak until Starfire spoke up.

  
"I enjoy that we know how our enemies knew of us and our attacks, but  
what're we going to do about Crane's request?" Robin smirked in a way I did  
not enjoy even in the slightest.

  
"I thought you wouldn't ask."

  
XXXXXXXXXX

  
"I really don't like this." I muttered as I itched my wig. "How do we know he doesn't already know about this?" I muttered as Beastboy stood beside me dressed to resemble Terra.

  
"I thought of that, but don't worry." Robin spoke through the channel. "I don't think we've tried fooling him yet, he seemed rather over confident." I didn't like this plan one bit, not only are Beastboy and I acting as  
bait, but Robin was with Terra and Starfire alone while Cyborg was waiting on the roof of a nearby building in case things got dicey.

  
"Robin, I swear to all things unholy, if this backfires-."

  
"Then we come and get you." I huffed irritably before Starfire's voice  
echoed on.

  
"Don't worry, Cuddle Bug, you'll be alright." I smacked myself in the face as Starfire still hasn't grasped petnames yet.

  
"Starfire?"

  
"Yes, Cuddle Bug?"

  
"Don't call me that on a mission, ever."

  
"But I-"

  
"In private, good. But for that petname, it's bad to say it in public."

  
"Oh...well then, good luck Snuggle Monster." I groaned, at least 'monster' is scarier than bug.

  
"Will do, Bambi." Beastboy and I entered the warehouse that Robin tracked the signal of from the video; something was feeling off as we just stood there. "Beastboy?"

  
"Yup."

  
"It was Robin that received the signal, right?"

  
"Yup."

  
"And it was Robin that revealed Crane's identity?"

  
"Yup."

  
"And it was Robin that gave us this location when Cyborg couldn't, and came up with this plan?"

"Yup."

  
"And you don't think it odd?"

  
"Yu...no...wait..."

  
"Robin is Crane." I put simply. "Damnit I'm stupid." Smoke filled the room as hissing sounds echoed though the room. From my experience in traps we were about to be sliced, crushed and shot. Or were until I felt someone grab me and we were teleported just outside as I lost consciousness. When I  
came to a pair of bright green eyes were staring at me. A young teen with bright blue hair with a neon green stripe, pale skin, and a black cloak that looked like it held stars, black holes and planets stared down at me  
with a happy smile.

  
"We saved my MaMa, Ember!" She cheered.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Whew I think that's all for tonight lovlies.  
> Runecat311


End file.
